Feliz cumpleaños Rei
by Kunimitsu Kikumaru Seigaku
Summary: - Que estas que? – preguntó el pelinegro sorprendido a su novia – estas… -  - No es seguro aún… pero es probable – confesó viendo la cara de Rei.  Rei se quedó en silencio. Nunca creyó que su regalo de cumpleaños traería una consecuencia como esta.
1. Capitulo 1

Feliz cumpleaños Rei!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen, lamentablemente. Sino las cosas en la serie habrían pasado de otra manera y Rei y Kai estarían en pareja (XD)

Yumi: bien! Aki con un nuevo fic XD no se de donde surgió esta idea pero la verdad me sietno muy satisfecha de cómo salió a pesar de ke solo me tomo casi 4 horas en escribirlo completo XD

Kai: seee… las 4 horas ke tenias de colegio… ¬¬UU

Yumi: ahh Kai… pekenios detalles XDXD bien espero que les guste el fic XD tal vez haga algún epilogo… o algún capi extra con "el otro final" XD para cuando lean todo el fic se darán cuenta de lo que quiero decir con esto XD

**Resumen:**

_- Que estas que? – preguntó el pelinegro sorprendido a su novia – estas… -_

_- No es seguro aún… pero es probable – confesó viendo la cara de Rei._

_Rei se quedó en silencio. Nunca creyó que su regalo de cumpleaños traería una consecuencia como esta._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Los chicos corrían de un lado a otro, terminando con los detalles que faltaban para la fiesta que allí se iba a realizar.

- Takao! Pon la comida en la mesa… no te la comas ¬¬ - ordeno una chica de cabello negro, largo, lacio atado en una coleta alta y ojos violeta

El mencionado muy a duras penas accedió evitando… o al menos tratando de evitar, acabarse la comida antes de tiempo.

- Comienzo a creer que no debí dejar que Rei se quedara contigo… - comentó descuidadamente Kai, o eso quiso hacer creer.

- Yo nunca te di pie a que renunciaras mi querido Kai… - coqueteó la chica – aunque fue noble de tu parte el habernos ayudado a confesarnos. Le guiñó un ojo.

- Ahora me pregunto por que lo habré hecho – respondió Kai intentando sonar inocente haciendo reír a la chica.

- Hey Yumi! Ya esta todo listo! – Anunció Takao – Avísale a Maxie!

- Ok! – la chica tomó su celular y llamó al rubio.

^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^ En el parque ^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^

Un chico de cabello rubio y otro de cabello negro largo se hallaban sentados en una de las bancas del parque hablando de cosas sin sentido o eso trataba de hacer Rei, pero Max siempre lo conducía al mismo tema.

- Anda Rei! – Insistió el rubio nuevamente

- Max ¬¬… es necesario que te diga algo tan personal? – cuestionó el pelinegro evadiendo por millonésima vez el tema.

- Pero, pero yo quiero saber! – insistió Max – llegaron a algo con Yumi? – repitió la pregunta viendo a Rei a los ojos – bueno… si te digo que Kai creyó escuchar unos ruidos raros en la habitación que Yumi y tu comparten, entenderías mi curiosidad? – sentenció Max a su defensa.

- ¬¬ ya me parecía – suspiró derrotado – no Max… no pasó nada aún… Kai debe de estar alucinando…

Justo en ese momento el móvil de Max sonó, distrayendo la atención de ambos jóvenes. El rubio atendió al ver el nombre de la pelinegra en la pantalla de su celular.

- Yumi! Que sorpresa, justo hablábamos de ti… exclamó el americano

- Si claro… ¬¬ - susurró Rei

- Ajam… si… - Rei miraba a su amigo hablar – Que Takao que? – una gota resbaló por su cabeza – Segura? Bien, no sueltes a Kai y ajústale las cadenas para que no se escape, ok? Vamos para allá! – Rei vio a Max cortar la llamada

- Y bien? – preguntó el chino curioso

- Kai decidió poner a dieta a Takao y le sacó toda la comida del refri… - comenzó el ojiceleste

- Y? – Indagó el chico de ojos dorados – eso es algo sabido…

- Si, pero déjame terminar! Takao decidió vengarse y… decidió hacerlo con la preciada bufanda blanca de Kai – finalizó con tono dramático. Vio como Rei palideció levemente

- Que? Pero eso es cometer un suicidio!

- pues ejem… - Max hizo una pausa para generarle mas suspenso a Rei y luego soltó la "mentira" (Yu: XD jaja luego van a ver por que pongo la palabra mentira entre comillas XD) – La pintó de rosa, la corto y le pego calcomanías de Hello Kitty…

Apenas si terminó la frase vio como su compañero salió corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección al dojo.

- Wow O.o creo ke se me pasó la mano – salió corriendo tras el oriental mientras le avisaba a la chica de su pronta llegada.

^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^ En el dojo ^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^

Yumi cortó la llamada y dio aviso a los otros dos chicos. Los tres se escondieron esperando la llegada del festejado. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando al fin se escucharon unos pasos de alguien corriendo y luego, vieron a Rei entrando precipitado, agitado y asustado al lugar

- Sorpresa! – Gritaron los otros tres dejado a Rei en una sola pieza - Feliz cumpleaños Rei!

- Ah? – exclamó el chino aún sin comprender

***** 10 minutos después *****

Todos reían y festejaban contentos el cumpleaños de su compañero.

- Dios, que susto me pegaron - les confesó el chino – creí que iba a ocurrir una masacre a manos de Kai - sonrió

- nh? Que fue lo que le dijiste Mitsuhara? ¬¬ - indagó el bicolor

- Que Takao se quiso vengar de ti por ponerlo a dieta – sonrió el rubio con una gota en la cabeza.

- ¬¬ nh? Y tanta alteración por eso? – volvió a comentar el ruso.

- Me dijo que la venganza de Takao había sido cortar tu bufanda blanca, teñirla de rosa y pegarle calcomanías de Hello Kitty – soltó Rei haciendo que Takao y Yumi palidecieran y Queen aura de depresión los rodeara

- Ocurre algo? – preguntó el neko a lo que ambos adolescentes negaron.

- Así que eso dijo – respondió Kai en tono falsamente cortés – pues déjame decirte que la palabra masacre no alcanza para describir lo que haría si eso llega a ocurrir… - susurró Kai de forma tétrica causando aún mas nerviosismo a sus dos amigos.

Luego de eso, la fiesta transcurrió normalmente hasta la medianoche. Tomaron (k: ¬¬ somos menores o mayores de edad? / Y: ¬¬ por que? Te interesa saberlo? Tomamos gaseosa baka! Estuviste ahí… para tu desgracia… /k: u.u* see…), comieron, hablaron cosas sin sentido hasta que decidieron finalizar el festejo e irse adormir como los niños buenos que son… (*se ven a los 5 chicos sentados frente a la computadora, leyendo. Se hace un silencio y después todos rompen a carcajadas* Rei: jajajaja XD chicos buenos? / Kai: a donde? /Yumi: ni idea pero queda bien XDXD jajajaja) Las habitaciones de Takao y Max se encontraban subiendo las escaleras del lado izquierdo mientras que las habitaciones de Rei, Yumi (quienes compartían habitación) y Kai se hallaban del lado derecho.

Entre bromas y juegos, se despidieron, yendo cada quien a su habitación. Rei abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a la chica primero para luego entrar él mas antes de cerrar la puerta escuchó algo que lo dejó intrigado.

- Suerte kot… - susurró Kai para luego entrar en su respectiva habitación dejando a Rei anonadado puesto a que el susurro fue acompañado por una sonrisita… un tanto extraña.

- Rei… Koi ven… - le habló Yumi en voz baja. Rei volteó encontrándose con la chica sentada sobre la cama, mirándolo de forma… incitante?. Cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia la cama pero se detuvo a medio camino por el pedido de la chica. – Con seguro… - señaló la puerta

- Con seguro? Por que? – preguntó ingenuo y divertido cumpliendo la petición de la chica. Cuando se escuchó un clic de la puerta, unos brazos rodearon la cintura del chino y un susurro se escuchó junto a su oído.

- Por que no querrás que nos interrumpan… o si? – acarició el bien formado pecho de Rei por sobre la ropa

- In… terrum… pirnos? - Rei estaba comenzando a entender el mensaje. Sintió como era arrastrado hacia la cama y tirado sobre esta y vio a la pelinegra subírsele encima. La habitación estaba casi en penumbras por lo que lo único que podía distinguirse en aquella habitación eran las doradas orbes del chico y las amatistas de la chica. – Yumi… espera… - La tomó de la cintura- Estas segura de esto? -

- Completamente… - susurró sobre los suaves labios del chino para luego besarlo apasionadamente – Feliz cumpleaños amor...

^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^ Habitación de Kai ^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^

El ruso bicolor se hallaba boca arriba con sus brazos acomodados detrás de su cabeza, sirviéndole como almohada. Sonreía despreocupadamente (Yumi: WTF? O.o /Kai: ¬¬ muy graciosa) pensando en lo que la chica le había dicho en la mañana.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Flashback *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Kai y Yumi se encontraban en el patio trasero del dojo por petición de la chica. Necesitaba hablar con Kai a solas, lejos de la interrupción constante de Takao y/o Max

- Dime cual es el problema que te está molestando y te ayudaré a resolverlo – le dijo el bicolor a la pelinegra, notando la duda y la indecisión en su mirada.

- Bueno… pues… Se trata del regalo de Rei… - susurró bajito pero aún así el ojicarmín la escuchó claramente.

- No sabes que darle… verdad? – preguntó con obviedad mas el sonrojo de la chica lo dejó confundido.

- No… no es eso… yo…- dudó en hablar – si se que darle… - miró a Kai a los ojos, diciéndole sin palabras el regalo que tenía en mente. El ruso bicolor se quedó estático para luego tratar de apoyarla.

- Entiendo, pero estas segura de lo que vas a hacer? – preguntó tratando de alentarla.

- Etto… ese es el inconveniente… yo quiero darle ese regalo… Pero no se si Rei lo valla a aceptar… - confesó Yumi al fin

- Lo amas, no? – Kai abrazó a la chica, ella asintió a la pregunta mientras se acurrucaba en brazos de su amigo – entonces no tienes que dudar… Demuéstrale tu amor, confío en que Rei recibirá tu regalo con mucha felicidad.

- Gracias Kai… - respondió al consejo del ojicarmín con un abrazo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Fin Flashback *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Quién lo diría… - se acomodó en su cama, disponiéndose a dormir cuando unos leves ruidos provenientes del cuarto contiguo llamaron su atención. Se quedó escuchando y pudo darse cuenta que eran gemidos y pequeños gritos de placer. Sonrió – Cada vez me convenzo mas de que no debí abandonar nuestra competencia – cerró sus ojos cayendo en un sueño profundo minutos después.


	2. Capitulo 2

Feliz cumpleaños Rei!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen, lamentablemente. Sino las cosas en la serie habrían pasado de otra manera y Rei y Kai estarían en pareja (XD)

Yumi: Segundo capi arriba! XDXD jaja

Kai: ke no iba a ser uno? ¬¬

Yumi: see… pero como en el cuaderno en el que lo escribí me tomó 7 hojas me quedé pensando que iba a quedar muy largo para ser un capitulo solo

Kai: el cuaderno oficio decís vos? O.o

Yumi: sep n.n bien aki les dejo el segundo y último capi n.n XDXD jeje el segundo final alternativo aún no está decidido, pero si esta en agenda XD Espero disfruten este capi tanto como yo disfrute haciéndolo.

**Resumen:**

_- Que estas que? – preguntó el pelinegro sorprendido a su novia – estas… -_

_- No es seguro aún… pero es probable – confesó viendo la cara de Rei._

_Rei se quedó en silencio. Nunca creyó que su regalo de cumpleaños traería una consecuencia como esta._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ Días después ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Los 5 chicos se encontraban entrenando en el patio trasero del dojo Kinomiya. Todo iba bien… al menos hasta que Yumi empezó a tambalearse. Takao llegó a sostenerla para que no cayera al piso.

- Estás bien Yumi? – preguntó Max acercándose a la chica junto con los otros dos viendo como la ojiamatista se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, como si tuviera dolor.

- Solo me siento algo mareada... es todo – sonrió y Takao llevó a la chica hacía el pasillo que se encontraba dividiendo la puerta de acceso tasera y el patio (Yumi: o sea… ese pasillito de madera -.-U no se si me expliqué bien… sino porfis háganmelo saber ) para que se sentar a descansar.

- No estarás comiendo de menos, no? – preguntó Rei en tono infantil y juguetón.

- Rei… ¬¬ - Kai lo miró – no quiero insultar a nadie… pero seamos realistas, ella es como Takao. ¬¬ Ellos dos se la pasan comiendo todo el santo día. Nunca en su existencia van a saber lo que es la bulimia y la anorexia. - finalizó

- A lo mejor es por que no dormí bien – sonrió la chica, sintiendo al instante la mirada cómplice de Kai. – Es que me quedé hasta tarde haciendo unos bocetos… - aclaró rápidamente y para sus suerte (y mala de Kai) Rei le dio la razón.

- Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando te acostaste – comentó Rei

- Dormí en el escritorio – confesó con pena – mas bien, me quede dormida mientras dibujaba… jeje…

- Bueno pues entonces será mejor que descanses por ahora – finalizó Takao con una enorme sonrisa sin saber lo que semanas después iba a ocurrir.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Todos se encontraban en la sala, Rei y Max estaban sentados en uno de los sillones dobles que allí había, al igual que Yumi y Kai. El rubio y el pelinegro estaban frente a la chica y el bicolor mientras Takao permanecía sentado en un sillon individual ubicado entre los otros dos. Todos permanecían en silencio debido a la noticia que la chica acababa de informar.

- Que estas que? – preguntó el pelinegro sorprendido a su novia – estas… -

- No es seguro aún… pero es probable – confesó viendo la cara de Rei.

Rei se quedó en silencio. Nunca creyó que su regalo de cumpleaños traería una consecuencia como esta.

- Pero… como? – balbuceo Takao incrédulo

- La abejita pica a una flor y lleva su semillita a la otra flor… - respondió con sarcasmo el bicolor – o prefieres el ejemplo de la semilla en la maceta? ¬¬ - finalizó

- Kai… por dios – se sonrojó la chica, al igual que Rei, ambos conscientes que el bicolor debió haberlos escuchado aquella noche.

- Como llegaste a esa conclusión? Qué síntomas hubo? – preguntó Max mostrando una seriedad poco usual en él

- Pues verán…

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^. Flashback ^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Yumi había ido de compras con Mao, Mariam y Ming Ming, Garland y Tala las habían acompañado por seguridad. Ahora se hallaban en el patio de comidas luego de haber recorrido las tiendas por ropa y accesorios. Ambos chicos se ofrecieron a buscar algo para comer mientras las chicas se acomodaban en la mesa.

Luego de terminar de comer algo, Yumi soltó una frase que hizo que la conversación tomara otro rumbo.

- Tengo antojo de fresas – la frase había salido de forma inconsciente. Mao y Mariam rieron.

- Parece que últimamente has tenido muchos antojos Yumi – habló Ming Ming

- Pero fresas? A esta hora? – Preguntó Mariam sonriendo.

- si… en serio… quiero fresas – hizo un puchero

- Tranquila – calmó el chico de cabellos plateados – Podemos conseguirlas… - De pronto la voz de Tala llamó la atención de todos

- Hace cuanto que tienes estos antojos tan… "fuertes"? – preguntó curioso. Kai le había comentado de las extraños antojos de la chica y en algunos casos le había pedido su ayuda. Sin mencionar los sucesos extraños

- No me acuerdo desde cuando exactamente… Además creo que los antojos vinieron acompañados de nauseas y mareos…

Todos se quedaron mudos. Ming Ming fue la primera en hablar.

- Am… Yumi… No quiero sonar metida pero… - no sabía como hacer la pregunta – Tu y Rei… han hecho "algo? – remarcó la última palabra, tratando de ser lo mas clara posible

Todos vieron a la chica de ojos amatista asentir sonrojada y apenada. Mao se cubrió la boca impresionada. Todos quedaron más impresionados aún y con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Yumi aún no entendía del todo su situación hasta que la pregunta de Garland llegó… Ahí pudo darse cuenta de su estado

- Yumi… cuando eso paso… - hizo una pausa – se cuidaron?

La pelinegra se quedó paralizada, reaccionando al instante. Los miró fijamente a todos y un susurro escapó de sus labios

- Estoy… Embarazada…?

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^. Fin Flashback ^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

- Y así es como llegamos a la conclusión de que… bueno… estoy embarazada… o al menos eso demuestran los mareos, las nauseas y los antojos

- Pues… Entonces que hacemos?

Rei le hace una seña a la chica para que se siente sobre sus piernas y ya a su alance le abrazó por la cintura poniendo una mano sobre el vientre de la chica

- Si realmente hay un niño aquí… Me haré cargo totalmente de él – Exclamó el pelinegro sonriendo – se que es una responsabilidad grande, pero no hay vuelta atrás… Además, que tan malo puede ser un bebe?

_* Se ven en una tierna escena a Rei abrazando por la espalda a una Yumi con una tierna pancita de casi 8 meses y luego la escena cambia apareciendo Rei con un bebe pequeño en brazos y Yumi junto a él con un biberón en la mano*_

- TAKAO! – todos le gritaron al peliazul.

- ¬¬ y después preguntas por que me caes gordo – soltó Kai

- Ah? Yo creí que era por que siempre come como troglodita… Y por que algo gordo esta ¬¬U – opinó la pelinegra.

- Hey! – se quejó el ojiazul, dueño de Seiryuu (o Dragoon, como mas lo conozcan )

- Saben? Mañana podrías hacerte la prueba para ver si estas embarazada o no – exclamó Max alegre

- Creo que es buena idea – continuó Kai – Además no creo que haya algún local abierto a esta hora – todos voltearon a ver el reloj que marcaba las 11.30 de la noche

- ah… Solo espero que salga lo que salga no afecte nuestra relación… - suspiró Yumi

- Por supuesto que no, tontita… - el neko le dio un beso en la mejilla

- Por cierto… - curioseó Max mientras todos se levantaban para ir al comedor a cenar – si el resultado fuera positivo… que les gustaría mas? Niño o niña? - sonrió

- niña! – contestaron ambos chicos al unísono sonriendo causando una ligera risa a todos los chicos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Al día siguiente -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Takao había llamado a Hiromi (o Hilary… Es lo mismo u,.u) para que los ayudara, después de todo ella era mujer y entendía mas de esto que ellos.

Cuando la chica llegó, le entregó el test de embarazo a la ojiamatista acompañándola para que lo hiciera. Ambas se encerraron el en baño dejando al resto de los chicos afuera.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente causando el aumento del nerviosismo en los cuatro adolescentes que esperaban puertas afuera

Al fin luego de casi 20 minutos, ambas chicas salieron cabizbajas y con un semblante indescifrable. En segundos la chica de cabello castaño le entregó la cajita del test a Rei para que la viera. Los 4 chicos se amontonaron para ver el resultado.

- Rosa positivo… -leyó Takao

- Azul negativo… - termino Max

- Veamos que salió – susurró Hiromi conteniendo a su amiga en un abrazo

La chica de cabello castaño corto mostró la prueba y el resultado. Casi al instante, la pelinegra se abalanzó sobre Rei en un abrazo de alegría y efusividad.

Kai tomó la prueba suspirando algo aliviado – azul… - susurró. Gran susto se habían llevado.

Al fin todos pudieron relajarse después de la falsa alarma pero Hiromi expresó su duda.

- Supongamos que los antojos son explicables – haciendo referencia a que la chica comía constantemente – como explicaríamos las nauseas y los mareos que estuvo sufriendo Yumi?

En ese momento, la inesperada respuesta llego de la mano del abuelo de Takao quién asomándose por el pasillo anunció a los chicos.

- Se ha acabado la canela, iré a comprar mas para la comida de hoy! – se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la salida

- Pero yo soy alérgica a la canela. Me produce... – Yumi no pudo terminar la frase cuando todos sus amigos habían salido corriendo para detener al anciano en su cometido - … mareos y nauseas ._.U

Rei fue el único que se quedó con ella y aún abrazándola le susurró al oído.

- Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso… no sería mala idea la de tener un bebe…

- Rei! – le reprochó la chica

- Hablo en serio – la estrechó aún mas contra su cuerpo – además de que te verías hermosa con una pancita de embarazada

- aww… - se acurrucó en los brazos de su chico – en serio? Pero… - comentó picadamente – si eso ocurre, prométeme que el padrino del bebe será Kai – miró de soslayo hacia el inicio de las escaleras al igual que el ojidorado encontrándose con el ruso bicolor recargado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, los cuales abrió y fijó en la tierna pareja luego de finalizada la frase de la chica.

- Sería un honor – respondió Kai al ofrecimiento de la chica

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Varios días después todo había vuelto a la normalidad pero saben que? Recuerdan la supuesta venganza de Takao hacia Kai la cuál tenía como víctima a la pobre (y sagrada ¬¬) bufanda blanca del bicolor la cual "supuestamente" había sido cortada, teñida de rosa y decorada con calcomanías de Hello Kitty? Recuerdan el nerviosismo de Yumi y Takao ante la mención de la supuesta "mentira"? Pues les diré mis queridos/as lectores/as que este suceso si ocurrió… Y semanas después se develó el resultado a los ojos de Kai.

La calma reinaba en el dojo Kinomiya hasta que un fuerte grito provocado por la ira perturbó aquél ambiente paradisiaco.

- TAKAAAAOOOOOO! – la potente voz de Kai Hiwatari retumbó en el lugar haciendo palidecer al mencionado.

Lo último que se ve es un Takao corriendo por su vida con un Kai furioso con un sable en sus manos detrás de él (Yu: n.n jeje por ke será que me recuerda a alguien? / Heero: ¬¬U nh?). Rei Yumi y Max salieron para ver como ambos chicos corrían.

- Kai! Procura no desafilar ni romper mi katana por favor! – gritó la ojivioleta de cabello largo haciendo que los otros dos cayeran al suelo al estilo anime con una gotita en sus cabezas – Que? La bufanda de Kai es sagrada para mi u.u... – soltó a su defensa la chica.

*/ OWARI /*

Yumi: jeje espero que les haya gustado la historia XD

Kai: vos no sos alérgica a la canela ¬¬…

Yumi: nop… no lo soy… pero al odio .! no aguanto ni el aroma x.x

Kai: ¬¬… hum… es razonable…

Yumi: bien n.n espero sus reviews a ver que les pareció la historia XDXD nos vemos! Sayou!

*/ Yumi cambio y fuera! :3 XD /*


End file.
